


【周叶】暖冬

by muaishengshenshu



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaishengshenshu/pseuds/muaishengshenshu
Kudos: 13





	【周叶】暖冬

白色的，细碎的冰粒在寒风的袭卷下击打着窗户。

叶修从卧室里出来，到厨房的保温柜里拿了一盒牛奶。吸管的塑料包装在拆开的过程中发出悉悉索索的声响，接着被扔进了垃圾桶。

他喝着牛奶走回客厅。

窗帘没拉，叶修抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，走到窗边。

客厅的窗户正对着街道，五光十色的霓虹灯流动似地闪烁，映照在街头落满的白雪上。偷偷燃起的烟花不时盛开，更添了几分热闹。

防盗门忽然被推开，“吱呀”地叫了一声，卡在时钟的整点响铃上。

“叶修？”周泽楷站在玄关的衣架前，一边取下围巾，一边头也没回地先叫了一声。把大衣也挂好了，他转过身来，看见叶修正靠在窗边，往自己这边看。

他走过去，习惯性地想蹭蹭小男朋友，但又止住，与叶修保持了一段距离。

叶修看了他一眼，意思很明显：你怎么突然转性了？

周泽楷把手里还温着的鸡蛋仔递给叶修，“外面寒气重，会冻到你。”他说。

屋里暖气开得足，周泽楷头发上落的雪已经开始融化了，他伸手抹掉叶修嘴角沾的一点奶渍，柔声道：“我先去洗澡。”

叶修点头，嗯了一声表示自己知道了。

周泽楷去了浴室，叶修抱着纸袋子坐到茶几前，客厅的木地板上铺了毯子，冬天也不会觉得凉。拆开纸袋，金黄的鸡蛋仔在灯光的照射下泛着诱人的光泽，他捧着咬了一口，若有所思地摸了摸嘴角。

是凉的。他想。

没过多久，周泽楷就带着一身热气从浴室走出来，一边拿毛巾擦干头发，一边往叶修这边走。

鸡蛋仔已经被解决了，叶修鼓着腮帮子嚼完了最后一口，末了伸出舌头舔了一圈，这才满意地拿了纸巾擦嘴。

周泽楷坐到叶修旁边，把毛巾放到沙发上，握住他一只手，皱眉道：“怎么这么凉？”

叶修睨了周泽楷一眼，“是你热好不好。”他说，“穿这么少，耍流氓呢。”

周泽楷知道叶修是在转移话题，只是笑了笑，低头看叶修的脚。

果然，没穿袜子。

“去厨房没穿托鞋？”他把叶修圈进怀里，少年略显单薄的身体在他的衬托下更显纤细易折。

叶修自小体寒，一到冬天就容易手脚冰凉，偏偏又爱打赤脚。因此，家里的客厅、卧室这些地方都铺了地毯，就是怕他直接往地板上踩，可这厨房——周泽楷总不能也这么干吧。

“……”叶修不说话，装起了鹌鹑，脸上的表情却是一副你能奈我何的样子。

周泽楷被叶修逗得是一点脾气也没有了，额头抵在他雪白的后颈上，低低地笑了起来。

叶修半羞半恼地瞪他：“笑什么？”

“没什么。”周泽楷低头亲叶修的嘴角，没等他反应过来，就突然横抱起他，往卧室走去。

叶修一个激灵，连忙搂住周泽楷的脖子，“周泽楷！”他警告地叫了一声。

“嗯？”没几步到了卧室，周泽楷把叶修放到床上，眼里含笑，问他，“叫我什么？”

叶修亮晶晶的琥珀色眸子一转，说：“小周。”模样真像只偷了腥的小狐狸，就差条毛茸茸的大尾巴在身后摇了。

听了这个称呼，周泽楷略一挑眉，不予评价，手却不老实地伸向了叶修身上薄薄的一件T恤。叶修很配合地让他脱，抬头向他索吻。

“小流氓。”一吻毕，叶修身上的衣服也被脱干净了，周泽楷咬着他的耳垂，附在他耳边调笑道。

周泽楷这话倒也没错——现在两人比起来，他还多了条浴巾在身上，耍流氓的可不就是叶修。

“呵。”叶修毫不示弱地一拽周泽楷腰间的浴巾，“大流氓？”

“……”周泽楷一向不和叶修比口才，他拣起落到床单上的浴巾放到床头柜上，拉开抽屉，拿出了一管润滑剂，放到叶修面前，“这个？”既然你说我流氓，我就正大光明地“流氓”给你看。

叶修自然明白周泽楷的言外之意，面不改色地接了过来，“草莓味？挺甜的。”他换了个舒服的姿势，扭开盖子往手心倒，笑着把沾了润滑剂的手指送进后穴，若无旁人地扩张了起来。

周泽楷的呼吸变得粗重，目不转睛地盯着没入叶修股间的那只手。一根，两根，三根，手指一根接一根地探入，嫩红的穴肉不时暴露在空气中，衬着他瓷白的肤色，像是雪地里的一抹红梅。多余的润滑剂从穴口溢出，顺着腿根往下流，留有晶莹的水痕。

像是过了一个世纪那么久，叶修终于停下了手上的动作，很挑衅地看了周泽楷一眼。

周泽楷只觉得自己要疯了——飞蛾哪怕付出生命也要扑向火焰，而他是为叶修而疯狂。他深吸一口气，拉过叶修的手，哑着嗓子开口，带着劝诱的意味，“帮我摸摸。”漆黑的眼珠子像是燃着星火，毫不掩饰其中的情欲，盯着叶修。

叶修笑得更灿烂了，好心情地握住周泽楷胯间堪比凶器的那玩意，把手上剩的一层润滑剂抹在了顶部，接着又挤了一些，两手搓匀了自上而下一撸到底，又慢慢地从根部摸到冠状沟下方，再到顶端的裂口，仔细地按摩了一遍。最后，他曲起食指，带着点少年人的调皮，弹了一下。

“呼……”周泽楷吐出一口气，身体前倾，像捕食的猎豹一样，很有压迫性地覆在叶修上方。但叶修一点也不见紧张或是害怕的情绪，推了推周泽楷，理直气壮地说：“我要自己上来。”

他要自己骑上去，周泽楷也就由着他，坐回床上任他摆布。但许是因为之前他往上面抹的润滑过多了点，肉棒总是蹭着穴口滑走，几次都没成功。

叶修不满地低头在周泽楷肩上咬了一口，不痛，倒有些痒。周泽楷勾了勾嘴角，搭了只手在叶修腰上，问：“要不要帮忙？”

“你能帮什么忙？”叶修见周泽楷的得意样，气呼呼地嘟起了嘴，故意这么回道。他止住动作，眼神勾着周泽楷示威，赤裸裸的“不屑”。

周泽楷微眯了下眼，猛地发力把叶修压到床上，两指并拢探入他下面那张“嘴”。

“怎么，恼羞……”然而叶修上面的嘴还是不消停。但周泽楷轻车熟路地找到了他的敏感点，手指沉下去一按，原本还游刃有余的声音就立刻变了调。

“啊……唔！”

叶修不肯落了下风，立刻将剩下的声音咽了回去，但还是泄了点鼻音，像猫崽的呜咽。周泽楷没有停手，乘胜追击加快了动作，专找他穴内最不堪刺激的地方下手。

他一开始还能忍，但渐渐就忍不住了，全身紧绷也没法抵抗住如潮而来的快感，修长的手指抠着藏青色的被套，陷在里面，像溺水的人抓着最后一根浮木。双唇抿不住，隐约可窥见湿濡的舌尖和珍珠似的贝齿。他喘息着，身上泛着一层薄红，已然是情动的模样。

“哈……呼……”

眼前忽然一道白光闪过，比刚才经历的还要强烈得多的快感在一瞬间击中了叶修。

——他被周泽楷用两根手指弄到高潮了。

过了会儿，周泽楷拿纸巾帮叶修擦掉小腹上的精液。尽管他的动作很轻，叶修还是止不住地颤抖，像风雨中的一朵花，沾着雨露，脆弱又美丽。周泽楷只能更轻些，一边低头去亲叶修同样也在颤抖的手指，作为安抚。

叶修有气无力地瞪周泽楷，水润的眸子和泛红的眼角实在没什么威慑力——但威力还是足的，看得周泽楷不由得又硬了几分。

等余韵过去了，叶修才觉得自己又活了过来。然而对于习惯了男人疼爱的后穴来说，刚刚不过是开胃小菜，此时正很自觉地随着他的呼吸一张一合，做出无声的邀请。

周泽楷看在眼里，见叶修平静下来了，就把人拢进怀中，亲他的发顶、后颈，再到蝶翼似的肩胛骨，一寸寸地掠过。

叶修后背这一块敏感点多，被周泽楷一弄就不行了，身上痒，心里也痒。但他不说出口，半推半就地做了个跪趴的姿势，把雪白的臀肉敞在周泽楷面前，臀尖染着点桃红，人一动就很淫乱地跟着颤。

周泽楷两手握住叶修的腰，拇指捏着两边小巧的浅窝。叶修的腰压得更低了些，掩在丰臀间的穴口完全暴露，吐出点水液，不知是润滑还是别的。他的性器抵在叶修的尾骨上，顺着股沟来到穴口，但不进去，只是在周围打转，蹭着外沿的一点嫩肉碾过。

叶修更痒了，离被满足只有一步之遥的诱惑实在是太大了，他有点委屈，声音也就带了哭腔，求周泽楷把大肉棒捅进来，给他的穴止痒。

周泽楷俯下身在他耳边问他，“该叫我什么？”

“呜……”叶修一开始的神气样早不知哪去了，可怜兮兮的，若真有狐狸耳朵在头上也定是耷拉下来了。他浑身跟被火烧似的，说话也哽咽着，“小……小舅舅，要小舅舅的肉棒……呜……”

“乖。”得了满意的回答，周泽楷亲亲叶修的眼角，啄去上面的一点泪，依言将性器送进了他的穴里，填满了等待已久的穴道。周泽楷的性器一进去，穴里的媚肉就层层地缠了上来，吮吸地他头皮一阵发麻，差点在这里丢了脸。

“别夹这么紧。”他知道是小狐狸在给他使坏，报复他呢。腾出一只手拍了拍叶修的臀，作为提醒。叶修被他这么一拍，下意识地又夹了夹屁股，反应过来后，扭头看向周泽楷，一脸无辜，“这次真不是故意的……”

周泽楷轻笑一声，没说信或不信，埋在叶修身体里的性器抽动起来，每一下都进到最碰不得地那一点上。叶修的浑身都没什么多余的肉，唯独屁股和大腿根这一块多覆了一层，软软的，棉花糖似的。周泽楷挺腰干上去，撞得满屋子都是清脆的回响。

“呜……慢点。”叶修没想到他一开始就这么猛，猝不及防，忍了好一会的泪还是从眼眶里滑落，滴在床单上，洇开淡淡的水痕，又消失不见。他自觉丢脸，羞得双耳通红，但后穴却食髓知味地吞吃着男人的肉棒，每次周泽楷退出来的时候，穴口都依依不舍地紧咬着。

周泽楷粗壮的阴茎打桩似地抽送，搅得叶修肠道痉挛，最外沿的穴肉在抽插中翻卷在穴口，像一朵肉花。

叶修感到小腹发麻，就好像被周泽楷捅到没有知觉了似的，他分出一只手放到肚子上，能感受到有东西的动，“太深了……会坏的。”他不由得为那个可能恐惧起来，挣扎着，手脚并用往前爬。

周泽楷不急着动，任叶修爬出去几步，再一个挺身重新送进去。叶修就像被钉在上面一样，怎么也摆脱不掉，几个来回就没了力气，被周泽楷抱到怀里，他还想再“反抗”一下，被周泽楷看了出来，掐着腰把他转过来，面对自己，性器在穴里磨了一圈，逼得他双眼翻白，爽得什么都不知道了。

这个姿势使周泽楷的阴茎进地更深，好似要将两个卵蛋也一起塞进他的穴里。叶修觉得周泽楷已经一步到胃了，他向周泽楷说，周泽楷就低头亲他的脸颊，说：“不会的。”

叶修没有精力再说话了，他就像一叶小舟，任海浪沉浮，完全沉浸在周泽楷给予他的欢愉之中。周泽楷埋头干着，忽然感到叶修的穴猛地绞紧，脸上也出现无所适从的神色。他知道叶修要射了，便冲刺几下，好让叶修快点发泄。

很快，叶修尖叫着射了出来，白浊洒在周泽楷的小腹上，和两人的交合处，但还没有完，一股液体从后穴深处涌出，淋在周泽楷的阴茎上，叶修的穴口被填满，流不出去，只能堵在里面。

“真棒。”周泽楷舒服地喟叹了一声，蹭蹭叶修的泛红的鼻尖，赞扬道。

后面被肏到高潮了……叶修想。

他迷迷糊糊，连周泽楷什么时候又动了起来了都不知道，自然也不知道自己此刻有多勾人，浑身泛着情动的粉红，像成熟的水蜜桃，鲜嫩多汁，散发出诱人的香气，让人恨不得立马吞吃入腹。

周泽楷用手指搓拈他的乳头，他便挺着胸想要更多，在耳边用荤话淫他，他也一一应下，下面的动作稍缓，就摇着屁股催促，被周泽楷彻底开发了。

两人的身上已经一塌糊涂，有因为剧烈运动而产生的汗水，也有叶修的精液和后穴分泌出的淫水。这一切都使房间里的气氛变得更加炽热而糜烂，也使他们更加兴奋——

特别是周泽楷。

他重新把叶修压回到床上，掰开他的丰臀，好让自己都阴茎可以进得更深。叶修的手攀上周泽楷的手臂，想要让他把手从自己屁股上拿开，但他那点力气对于周泽楷来说更像是欲拒还休的挑逗，起不到一点作用。

不过周泽楷还是松了手，稍稍上移，握住了叶修的腿根。叶修白皙如新雪的大腿上布着紫青色的指痕，显得凄惨而色情，那都是他今晚留下的痕迹。

周泽楷低下头亲叶修，他的舌头灵活地撬开了那玫瑰花似的娇嫩的唇瓣，打算缠上里面的软舌来一场共舞。但叶修已经快喘不过气了，受不住就用手推他精壮的胸膛，侧头躲开他的吻，“我不行了……喘不过气了，小舅舅……呜。”

他的目光也随之落在旁边，这一看便令他失了神。

家里都窗户用得都是单向玻璃，平时也就不怎么在意窗帘是否拉好，刚刚他们也没有拉窗帘。此刻，在黑夜的衬托下，那未被窗帘遮住的玻璃就像一面镜子，将房间内的一切都映射在了上面。卧室是落地窗，叶修可以在上面的倒影中分辨出吊灯、衣柜、床，还有交叠在床上的，两具赤裸相对的身体，他和周泽楷。周泽楷粗长的阴茎在他股间时隐时现，他甚至能看见几滴的淫水在抽插中飞溅。

这种旁观自己的情事的感觉实在是太微妙了，玻璃模糊的质感更带来了和以前在镜子前做爱截然不同的刺激。

就像是……在窥视一样。

周泽楷注意到了叶修的视线，也扭头看过去，“……喜欢这样？”他在叶修耳边喘着气问。

他这一声将叶修从自己的思绪中唤了回来，叶修在嗓子在一刻不停的呻吟后已经沙哑，也显得更勾人，“饶了我吧……小舅舅，求你……”他感到困倦，两次射精和前列腺高潮几乎耗光了他的体力，现在更是连一根手指也不想动弹，“呜……要被肏死了……”

他的样子凄惨极了，好像是被玩坏了一样。周泽楷心疼得不行，在心里骂自己禽兽，轻轻握住叶修的手，低声劝慰道，“好，很快就好了。”他加快速度，在要射精的一瞬将阴茎从叶修的穴中抽出，抵着熟烂的穴口射了出来。

周泽楷先帮叶修清理好，又去浴室收拾好自己，回来的时候叶修已经把头埋在被子里睡着了。他放轻动作上了床，悄无声息地躺进去，把叶修搂到怀里，满是柔情的在他的额头亲了一下。

“新年快乐。”


End file.
